One More Time
by Khepyra
Summary: It’s the summer before senior year. Heroes are sent to camp to learn to fend for themselves in hero positions. Warren ends up in an interesting situation when his roommate turns out to be a girl with a stormy personality.
1. 1st Day

**One More Time**

Disclaimer: Characters of Sky High are not mine. However Tempeste, and other original characters and the plot are mine so leave them alone. Don't sue I'm poor.

Synop: It's the summer before senior year. Heroes are sent to camp to learn to fend for themselves in hero positions. Warren ends up in an interesting situation when his roommate turns out to be a girl with a stormy personality. I suck at summary story is better than this. Please r & r.

Rating: T/ M later on don't know yet.

CHAPTER 1

Welcome to Your Summer Job

"Hello everyone!" Principal Powers said with a smile. "Welcome to Hero Camp! Here you will be paired with a fellow Hero, whom will also be you're roommate. You and your partner will be given hero assignments to prepare you for your future occupation. Please see Mr. Medulla for your welcome package. Have a Great Summer! With this she left the large convention room that all the heroes were in.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about falling off the school here." Layla tried to start up some conversation with her two friends, Will and Warren.

"Yeah I guess that's a plus." Will said agreeing with Layla.

"Of course on the other hand we're on a foreign planet where everyone is either a hero or villain." Warren always had to be the pessimist. "I don't see why we're even here like next year isn't soon enough to start all this hero shit."

Will and Layla just nodded in understanding, as the group made their way to Medulla.

"Warren Peace! Please come to the front of the line!" Coach Boomer boomed across the crowd.

"Great. I've been here 10 minutes and I'm already being yelled at." Warren spoke under his breath so his friends couldn't hear him as he made his way to the front of the line where Coach Boomer stood. "What?" Warren spoke in his usual rough voice.

"That's Warren Peace, Ms. Toireann." Coach Boomer pointed at Warren as he spoke to the young woman next to him.

"Thanks." The girl responded as she walked to the side of the line and motioned for Warren to follow. "Hi! I'm Tempeste Toireann. Sorry bout that. I simply asked what you looked like at then Boom. Anyway I've got your 'welcome package' and your key so we might as well check out the dorms. You ready?" She said everything nonchalantly as though she had known Warren for years.

"Yeah."

"Good." They started toward the dorms. "Well at least I got a hot roommate." Tempeste thought to herself. God he looks so familiar. "All the dorm buildings are named after elements it seems. We're in the Fire Building."

"That figures." Warren rolled his eyes as he continued walking.

They came to a large building with the word "Fire" written in large letters across the top.

"We're in dorm 22." Tempeste said as she led the way to the second floor. She took out her key and opened the door to their new home. "Not to bad, I'm surprised I thought it would be smaller than this." She was looking through the rooms, while Warren just stood in the living room next to the front door. "Oh and they already have our bags in here. This is my room and that's yours over there." She pointed to the room across from her.

"Good. Can I have my package now?" He made his way over to Tempeste. He had a curious look on his face. She would enjoy learning all his expressions and their meanings.

"Sure, here. I had almost forgotten to tell you. Medulla said that we needed to find jobs as one of our credits. So I'll be going job-hunting tonight if you're interested. I heard that there are a lot of clubs around here that are looking for waitresses and bartenders."

"Thanks." He looked down at the large envelope she had handed him. "And tell me when you're ready to leave for job-hunting and I'll tag along." He then walked to his room and shut the door.

"Well it's a start." Tempeste said to herself. "Now, if I could figure out why he seems so familiar."

A/N: Please R & R I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. The Wolf Moon

CHAPTER 2

The Wolf Moon

"I'm about to leave!" Tempeste yelled from her bathroom as she touched up her makeup.

"Fine." Warren replied as he grabbed his coat and resumed his previous position near the front door.

"Okay, let's head out." Tempeste finished putting on her leather jacket as she locked the door. "I have a list of five night clubs that are hiring." She gave Warren the list as she put her key in her black leather purse.

"Clubs Hiring: Moonshine Lounge, The Dirty Parrot, Star Time, Wolf Moon Nightclub, and Blood Star Pub." He read the list out loud with a hint of amusement in his voice. Then gave it back to Tempeste. "Wow sounds like some real upscale places." He gave her a look of obvious sarcasm.

"Yeah, you never know some of those places could be nice. Don't be so hasty to judge a book by its cover." She said in a playful scolding manner, she caught him grin slightly. They walked toward a deep blue car.

"Is this yours?" He asked questionly.

"Yeah my Dad got it for me." She quickly replied as she hopped in the car. He got into the passenger's seat and adjusted it slightly to fit him better.

Warren was strangely comfortable with this girl. She seemed so easy to talk to. For the first time in a long time he actually wanted to be nice to someone. But his pessimistic personality told him that it wouldn't last; that she would see his temper flare up and that would be the end of that. Still some part of him hoped that maybe this beautiful woman would be different.

They arrived at the first club on the list. The Moonshine Lounge had a small line in front of it. They were quickly admitted with no trouble.

"This isn't too bad." Tempeste said as she sat at the bar in the little club.

"Hey? Can we even work in a place like this? They serve alcohol here." Warren asked eyeing the guys sitting next to Tempeste.

"We're on Lumia not Earth, remember? The laws are different, 16 is the legal drinking age here. So to answer your question yes we can work in a place like this."

"Well, personally, I don't think we want to work in this particular place." Warren leaned in a little and lowered his voice so only she could hear him. This surprised her a little. She noticed he wore Axe Cologne, which in her opinion was an aphrodisiac. She recovered quickly from the shock.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's go." She got up and they left. As they went to her car she crossed off the Moonshine Lounge. "Next up the Dirty Parrot, I know, but we might as well look." She said shrugging her shoulders.

It was only a mile down the road, so they arrived quickly. She looked at the seedy bar in front of her, which happened to be located in front of a rather scary motel. She looked over at Warren.

"What do you think?" She asked questionly. "Is it worth looking into?"

"No! Let's try the next place." He said checking off The Dirty Parrot from their list.

"Okay, I think that's best. Star Time here we come." She pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way.

"How do you know how to get to everything?" He was a little puzzled considering he had no idea where anything was.

"Mostly a map. But I have been here before when I was little with my Mom. Well this looks a little safer." She said pulling into the parking lot across the street.

"Yeah it does."

They went in after a short wait in line outside. It was a cozy club with a few tables, a bar, and a dance area. Its theme was true to the name. The whole place had stars painted on everything. But it was still pretty nice and in a good part of town.

"I'm going to apply." She stated as she headed over to the bartender. Warren followed close behind. "Hi. I would like to apply for the waitressing job." She said flirting with the bartender.

"Sorry, we just filled the position." The man said with a sincere frown.

"Okay thanks." She turned to Warren. "Well, the Wolf Moon Nightclub is right next door. Let's try that one." Once again they left the place jobless. They walked the few feet to the Wolf Moon.

They started to get in line when Tempeste heard her name being called. When she looked up a man with shoulder length black hair and deep green eyes was in front of them. He was the same height as Warren, both of them a good foot taller than Tempeste, and looked the same age as them as well.

"Hi, Aithine!" She gave him a big hug. "How are you?"

"Good. I work here actually. I'm tending bar. Here come on I'll get you in a little faster." Aithine motioned for them to follow and they did. He said a few words to the bouncer and the three were admitted without paying a fee.

"So, do you guys still have job openings?" Tempeste asked her friend, as she took in her surroundings. It was a large club with many tables, a bar, and a large stage area.

"Yeah, we do." Aithine admitted as he hopped over the bar. "We need three waiters, and a bartender. And singing/ musical ability is a MAJOR plus. Cause most of us here switch between waiting and providing entertainment. You wouldn't be interested would you?" He teased her.

"Yes, and so would he." She pointed to Warren." Sorry, I almost forgot to introduce you two. Aithine this is Warren, my roommate at Sky High. Warren this Aithine, we grew up together. Our parents were best friends, before they moved. "

"Nice to meet you Warren. Well if you two are interested in work then you should talk to my boss. Yo, Dean you got a second." He yelled at the man at the other end of the bar.

"Yeah what's up?" Dean came over to the small group. He was a few inches shorter than Aithine. He had short dark red hair and amazing blue eyes. He seemed very nice.

"Well, I think I found you two employees here." Aithine said with a touch of pride.

"Really, do either one of you sing or play an instrument?" Dean questioned.

"I can sing and play guitar." Tempeste answered. Dean turned toward Warren.

"I can sing, play guitar, and the drums." Warren said with smirk on his face. Tempeste noticed his eyes practically glowed in this light.

"Can you start now?" Dean said with a large smile. "It pays $5.00 an hour, plus tips which usually brings it up to about 7 or 8 dollars in the end…."

"Yeah, I'm good to start now." Tempeste said almost cutting Dean off mid-sentence

"Yup, me too." Warren said now with a full out smile.

"Good, you'll need to come to rehearsal tomorrow to see how good you are. And we'll talk about your work schedule tonight. Welcome to Wolf Moon." With that Dean went to the other side of the bar.

The two spent the rest of the night being trained. Warren was with Aithine learning how to tend bar. While Tempeste was being trained by Aqua the only other waiter there. It seems that a group of friends had filled the now empty positions at one time. They all had quit a week earlier, due to moving. They gave no notice at all.

They finished their shift at midnight and proceeded to work their shifts around their classes. It was 1 AM before they were able to leave. Both of them went straight to bed after arriving home.


	3. Wake Up!

A/N: I now have a beta reader! And she wasn't sure if people understood that Warren and Tempeste were working their work shifts around their two classes they're taking at School. And Thanks to all those who have reviewed please keep it up!

Khepyra

CHAPTER 3

Wake UP!

The alarm started ringing at 8:00 in the morning. And stopped abruptly at 8:01 after being struck by a well-aimed ball of ice. Tempeste jumped up and took another look at their class schedule. Just as she thought they have two classes each day. And the first one starts at 9:00 and ends at 10:00.

"Just what I need." Tempeste thought to herself. "Intense Hero Training class after I've gotten 7 hours sleep." She looked around at the apartment and realized Warren wasn't awake. "Thank God I'm fire proof." Tempeste spoke out loud to herself as she headed towards Warren's room. She knocked on the door. Nothing, so she opened it and went in.

"Warren." She spoke fairly softly, "Warren." Then a little louder. "WARREN!" He jumped up finally.

"God WHAT?" He responded grumpily, igniting his arms.

"School that's what, we need to be in the Training Room by 9:00. It's 8:10 now." She said calmly exiting his room a tad embarrassed by the fact he was only wearing boxers.

"Oh, Thanks." He headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

"You're welcome." Tempeste said quietly as she got dressed and put on some makeup. By the time she was finished, Warren was fully dressed looking for food in the kitchen. He grabbed a chocolate bar before sitting down in a chair in the living room. "Good breakfast choice." She said grabbing one for herself, before joining him in the living room.

"Sorry about this morning, I'm just not a morning person." He rolled his eyes and continued staring at the wall.

"Its okay, I'm not much of a morning person either. My frozen alarm clock will attest to that. Plus, its not like you could hurt me I'm a fire wielder too, remember, I don't burn." She spoke reassuringly.

"Oh, I forgot about that, actually. No wonder you're my roommate."

"Yeah, I'm the only one that could survive waking you up in the morning." She giggled.

"Cute" He tried his best to hide the smirk on his face.

"Shit, we've got to go now!" She said grabbing her purse and keys. Warren was right behind her with his coat. She locked the door and put the key in her purse as they ran toward the building across from them.


	4. Combat

CHAPTER 4

Combat

They arrived just in time for class.

"Alright!" Coach Boomer said with an evil smile. "Who would like to be first for 'Fight and Capture'?" He looked down at his clipboard and then smiled again. "How about Warren and Tempeste? Consider it a bonding exercise."

"Great!" They spoke in unison as they headed down to get suited up.

"Warren you'll be the Villain and Tempeste you're the Hero. The point of the game is for the hero to put these power-disarming cuffs on the Villain. You have 3 minutes to do so."

"Let's get this over with." Tempeste said grabbing the cuffs from Boomer.

"Fine with me." Warren headed over to his side of the floor.

"GO!" Boomer boomed from his chair.

Warren ignited and Tempeste just stood there. She slowly started to walk toward Warren. He started throwing flames at her, but they had no effect. Warren remembered her comment from earlier. She couldn't burn. At this point she was less than two feet away from him. She moved her hands together, so that it looked like she was praying, and closed her eyes.

When her eyes opened they had what looked like ice over them. She lifted her arms and a white mist surrounded Warren. When the mist cleared, it revealed Warren in a cage of ice hand-cuffed to one of the bars.

"Hero wins." Boomer said a tad confused. "Ms. Toireann it says here you are an elemental. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Tempeste replied taking the cuffs off Warren and helping him melt the cage.

"I've never seen an elemental react that way during combat. How your eyes shifted to ice, like that."

"Yes well I'm just special that way." She was about to take off her armor.

"Oh you're not done yet. Let's see how you fair against Stronghold?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes as she went back to her start line on the floor.

"Hero or Villain, Stronghold?" Boomer asked looking quite smug.

"Villain's fine." Will replied suiting up. Everyone was curious to see if she could cuff Will the same way she did Warren. Will wanted to see what she was capable of as well, which is why he chose Villain.

Will took his stance, as did Tempeste.

"GO!"

Tempeste took on her praying stance once again. Will punched the ground. Tempeste lifted herself off the ground using wind and avoided the aftermath of Will's punch.

Will flew up to meet her. If she wanted a sky match it was fine with him. To his dismay she regained her footing on the ground. Also regaining her praying position. Will landed about 6 feet from her. She looked up at him with a warm smile and put her arms out in front of her palms up. He was confused and started back a little. It was too late though. She had already surrounded him with fire. It was all around him, even above him.

She pondered how to get the cuffs on him. She put out the fire, still thinking of how to win. Then it hit her, she smiled once again. Will came at her full force but just as he was about to reach her, he was stopped by vines wrapping around him. They grew until he couldn't move an inch. She walked over and placed the cuffs on him with ease.

"Hero wins." Boomer grumbled as he checked off another name. "You can go to the stands now, Ms. Toireann." Boomer called out two more names but Tempeste ignored him. She made the vines go back into the earth and fixed the floor. Will fell to the ground and made his way to the sidelines to take off his armor.

"Good job! You really had me." Will said looking at the small women who had just kicked his ass. She was quite attractive, with an hourglass figure and short blue-black hair that made her icy blue eyes stand out.

"Thanks! I didn't make the vines too tight, did I?

"No, not really! I have to admit I haven't seen anyone be so calm in combat like that. Not to mention so in control of the elements."

"I've had a lot practice. When I started using my powers I read all I could on elementals and their powers. Then I would practice for hours everyday until I had it under control."

"Well it worked." Will went to sit down next to Layla and motioned for Tempeste to follow. "This is Layla, she has control over plants like you do."

"Well, not quite the same. You have power over earth not just plants like me. Nice to meet you." Layla corrected Will and offered Tempeste her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. So have either one of you found a job yet." Tempeste questioned as she sat down next to Layla.


	5. Lunch Time

A/N: sorry that her powers weren't introduced properly. I had forgotten to put that in the 1st Chapter rewrite. Sorry! Thanks Aithine (not the character but the person the character was created after.)

Khepyra

CHAPTER 5

Lunch

Tempeste talked to Will and Layla for the rest of the class, telling them about the Wolf Moon. Will already had found a job working with his parents. Layla on the other hand jumped at the opportunity to be a waitress, the fact that it was vegetarian friendly was a large selling point. At the end of class Tempeste gave Layla a piece of paper with directions to the Wolf Moon and the time to come by.

When the bell rang the students shuffled out to go to their Assignment Placement in the building behind the Training Center. This class would be fairly short; all it involved was picking up hero assignments and dropping off analysis sheets at the end of two weeks. Mr. Boy handed Tempeste and Warren their first assignment and wished them luck.

"Find and capture: Ice Capper. Power: Can make snowballs." Warren said out loud to his partner. "This is ridiculous."

"True but it's easy. All we have to do is wait to get a call from the Police Department and then pick this guy up. Easy A. Plus we only get one of these assignments every two weeks." Tempeste said trying to look at the up side for once. She looked down at her watch. "We have an hour before rehearsal. I'm going to get some food, do you want to come?" She looked into the eyes of her new roommate, once again seeing something painfully familiar. She felt him staring back at her.

"I don't..."

"Yeah are you guys hungry? Will and I were just about to get something to eat." Chirped Layla, being overly happy as usual as she addressed her new friend.

"Well, I'm famished. Warren?"

"Sure." Warren gave in, knowing he didn't really have a choice. Layla had a way of winning, plus he was hungry.

They headed to the pizza place across the street from the school. Warren and Will sat quietly as usual while Layla talked to Tempeste about school and shopping for the apartment necessities after their first paychecks. That is, if Layla got the job.

Tempeste liked Layla despite her eternal happy personality. But after a while she started realizing that Layla was upset about something. Tempeste could read people's feelings due to her elemental powers. The power of the fifth element, spirit, allowed her to sense and see emotions. She tuned in a little closer and knew it had something to do with Will. She read Will and saw he was tuned out of the world. 'Normal guy' she thought to herself. As for Warren she couldn't pick up anything in particular; everything was just turned off.

"Well, Warren and I should head to rehearsal now. We'll see you later, okay? If you need help getting there, you've got my cell number." The small group bid their good byes. As Warren and Tempeste went to her car, she wondered if she would ever be able to unlock his mind and look inside. She thought of her uncle, actually he was her mother's best friend and not a blood relative as her father had pointed out too many times. But to Tempeste he was family and she remembered something he had once told her about people.

"A life is a box of secrets. Finding your soul mate is finding the key that fits. You, my little one, are just looking through the key hole."

She missed him. He hadn't been around very much in her life, but when he was, both her mother and her were at their happiest. "Don't dwell on the past. It's done now and there's nothing you can do to change it." She told herself trying to enforce her words.


	6. Rehearsal

CHAPTER 6

Burn

They arrived at rehearsal just in time to hear Aithine scream, "shish-ka-bob," at the top of his lungs and run to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I asked Aqua as I put my things in my locker.

"The grill is broken again, and tonight is vegetarian shish-ka-bob night. Aithine loves to use his powers whenever he can." Aqua explained with a tiresome look on her pale face as she wiped down one of the tables.

"Nuff said…" Aithine coming over interrupted Tempeste.

"Yeah, Warren you want to help me fry the shish-ka-bobs tonight?" He looked expectedly at his new friend.

"That's okay man. I'll leave that to you." Warren said as he headed over to the bar to clock in.

"Okay." He just shrugged. "Well we should get started here."

"I agree." Dean spoke up as he entered the room. "Warren you're up first. Do you know _Burn, Burn by the Lost _Prophets?

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"Good, you'll be playing with Aithine, and Ricky tonight. And Tempeste, do you know the song?" She nodded yes. "Good, you'll be back up slash harmony."

"Oh, Dean? Do you still have that waitress position open?" Tempeste asked going over to her boss.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a friend that would like the job."

"Well, she just got hired."

"Good, she'll be around tonight at 7." She then headed over to the stage where the boys were already rehearsing.

A half an hour later her and Warren rode home to catch some sleep before heading back to work, which started at 6:00. When they woke up they both grabbed a change of clothes for when they were on stage and headed out to the club.

"You guys are on in 1 hour. You'll have 15 minutes to get ready for performance." Dean instructed while preparing drinks. " Warren, you are on bar duty and Aithine duty. Just make sure the fire extinguisher is near at hand so he doesn't burn the place down. Tempeste and Aqua you're on table duty." Everyone went their separate ways and worked, what felt like non-stop.

"Tempeste!" Dean shouted over the bar.

"What?"

"You guys are on in 17 minutes. Warren and Aithine are already back there getting ready."

"Okay. Thanks" She headed to the rooms just behind the stage.

She put on her leather mini skirt, a red tank top with a black rose on it, and her knee high leather corset boots. She applied some heavy eyeliner to accent her icy blue eyes even more and some blood red lipstick.

"Damn! I look hot." She said to herself as an affirmation.

"We're on." Warren yelled through the door.

"Well, here goes nothing." She headed to the side of the stage. Aqua handed her a shot of Jack Daniels.

Everyone was a little on edge. Warren wouldn't admit it but he was scared out of his mind right now standing on the side of this stage, looking at all the people in front of it. He had fought in some pretty nasty battles and been as cool as ice. But now he was frightened.

"A little liquid courage." Aqua said handing one to Warren, Aithine, and Ricky. Ricky was the drummer. He worked mostly doing Deejaying when the band wasn't playing.

"Okay, Time to shine." Tempeste said with a sardonic smile. They took their places and the lights went on them.

Warren looked out into the audience. He ripped the mike as the music started behind him. He felt the energy of it and lost himself in the sound. He looked over at Tempeste as he started to sing. Aithine joined in the background.

"Where do I begin, with this life we're living in?

Market youth their uniform, make us all fit in

But do you think, that we're that blind?

That we can't see through all your lies?'"

'This is real.' Warren thought to himself. 'This is freedom.'

Tempeste started in with the chorus.

"Cause if it's no good

Burn burn the stations

We'll burn it down

Burn burn the truth"

'God she sounds ethereal' that was the only way to describe it. Her voice melding perfectly with his own. Just the two of them now.

"Enjoy the flames

In celebration

Enjoy the sound

For us, for them, for you"

They were rocking now. Warren took off his leather jacket to screams from the women in the crowd. He was left in a black muscle shirt and worn black pants, with his combat boots barely showing.

"I know that I've been told

My integrity was sold

Price and placed upon the shelf

It's worth its weight in gold

But do you think we've lost our minds?

Yeah we can see through all your lies?"

'Perfect' She thought to herself as she sang the chorus with him again. 'I can get used to this' and now her solo. Just her vocals above the hubbub of the club. 'Just me'

"Burn burn the truth the lies the news

Burn burn the life that you can't choose

Burn burn the hate that gets you through

Burn burn for us, for them, for you." x4

The music comes back slowly as she repeats the last line. Together they finish it off.

"Cause if it's no good

Burn burn the stations"

Tempeste gets an idea. She focused on controlling flames inches from the floor. They rised high, then died down to nothing within seconds.

"We'll burn it down

Burn burn the truth

Enjoy the flames

In celebration

Enjoy the sound

For us, for them, for you" x5

The music stops and they hear cheers. Warren leaned toward Tempeste and whispered; "Now that's what I call Pyrotechnics." He beamed a grin at her before switching places with her so she could take the lead on the next song.

They continued for another half an hour. After which they went back to work. Layla was hired as promised and Aqua and Tempeste were showing her the ropes.

Neither Tempeste nor Warren could let go of the rush they felt on the stage. Somehow during the course of the performance a bond was created. And it was clear that Warren was starting to lose the battle of keeping his permanent scowl on his face. It was being replaced by a mischievous grin and occasionally a smile. He had friends that accepted him. He was even feeling happy once in a while. 'Training tomorrow will ruin that quickly enough.' He thought to himself as he handed yet another drink to Tempeste.


	7. Teamwork

A/N: Sorry to readers. I know I haven't updated like I should, but I've been really busy. Warning this hasn't been read by my beta reader, she's working. So I proofed it myself the best I could.

CHAPTER 7

Teamwork

Yet another morning of rushing to get out the door before its too late. The two rushed to Training Class before the bell rang. They barely made it.

"Today we will be teaming up for battle. We will start off with…" Boomer looked at his clipboard. "Toireann and Peace as Team 1. Booth and Kilmen as Team 2. Suit up and get on the court." He went and sat on his referee chair with a look of anticipation.

Warren and Tempeste dragged their feet all the way to the suit up area. Tempeste started eyeing the competition. Will Booth had the ability to manipulate electricity and his partner Kathy Kilmen could shape shift into a 17-foot tall fire-breathing dragon.

"Coach!" Kathy yelled from where she stood. "Is it cool I go without armor it's a hindrance."

"Sure whatever." He replied uninterested.

"Coach, me too. Okay?" Tempeste shouted as she took her place on the court.

"Fine, But why?" Coach was a little taken back by this request.

"You'll see." She said without looking up at him.

"Whatever, Toireann against Booth. Kilmen against Peace. Same goal as before cuff them and the game is over. GO!" Coach settled into his chair to watch the fight.

The four went into fighting stance. Kathy shifted into a deep red dragon. Will and Warren powered up. Tempeste stood still in her usual prayer stance.

Will thought he knew what to expect from this young girl, when he fired his high voltage energy ball straight at her heart. She moved to avoid the hit. Opening her eyes she looked up at the ceiling as it retracted. Her eyes turned gray with lightning in them.

Clouds were forming over them and the lightning struck Will. Shocked he received the hit straight on. He felt the energy working through his body. Was she stupid? He could use the new energy against her. What he didn't realize was that he couldn't move as his body digested the new energy. By the time he could he had been cuffed and pushed to the side.

Tempeste found Warren on the opposite side of the gym dodging fiery streams coming from Kathy. She had just put her paw around him creating a cage. He tried to burn his way out to no avail.

Tempeste gathered wind around her feet to pick herself up she summoned the four winds in a low eerie whisper. And pushed it all at Kathy pushing her into the back wall, releasing Warren. Tempeste was still raised above the ground she moved quickly to face Kathy eye to eye.

"Do you want fight someone your own size?" Tempeste whispered.

"Yeah, I would but I'll settle by taking you out first. Looks like it's just you and I now anyway." Kathy pointed her claw at Warren, who was passed out on the floor.

Tempeste smiled at Kathy. "Take a good look sweetie. Cause you'll be out cold in just a sec." She moved back a little the wind died down.

A black smoke came over Tempeste, creating a tunnel. Then as fast as it came it left, showing Tempeste's new outfit. A red halter made of fire, a miniskirt of black fire, and boots of black ice. She had flames in her eyes as she raised her head up slightly to look at Kathy. Kathy tried breathing fire at her it was simply absorbed, she tried to stomp her but was stopped by something.

Ice froze her foot to the floor. Tempeste fained a yawn and a black mist surrounded Kathy in whole. When it cleared, Kathy was back to her usual shape and cuffed. She was out cold just like Tempeste had promised. Tempeste walked calmly over to Warren.

"Warren?" No response. She felt his pulse it was very weak. To the shock of the crowd she lifted him up with ease and headed to the nurse's office still clad in nothing but fire and ice. "A little help here." She said setting Warren on the table.

"Oh my! I saw what happened. He probably has a concussion." The nurse scanned him over. "Oh, dear it was worse then I thought. He broke 4 ribs, his wrist, and badly injured his knee as well. He probably passed out from the pain, poor thing."

"Shit. Will he be okay?"

"Well he should be…" She paused looking closer at his chest. "That is if we can stop the internal bleeding. I'm going to go get some medicine." The nurse walked out of the room.

"Fuck! Why did you have to get hurt? Damn It!" Tempeste hit her fist into the wall. Then she turned to see Kathy conscious and smiling at her.

"Bitch!" Tempeste practically growled as she lunged at her.

"Ms. Toireann! Get off her!" Nurse Spex tried to get her off of Kathy, but Tempeste was burning hot to the touch. "This will not help Mr. Peace." She had said the right thing. Tempeste backed off.

"We'll fight again and next time I won't hold back." She told the girl in front of her with venom in her voice. Kathy turned and left without a reply.

"Nurse Spex? Can you keep a secret?" Tempeste looked defeated as she asked the question.

"Well, that depends."

"What if this secret could potentially save Warren?" She was begging now no shame.

"If you can save Mr. Peace, then yes I'll keep your secret." The nurse knew how badly this could get if the bleeding didn't stop.

"Thank You." She was sincere, her outfit shifted to a white gown made of clouds. She put her hands on Warren's arm. She could feel the pain now. The wounds went deep, the blood kept pouring. She knew as the nurse knew that this could be lethal. She pulled a chair next to the table Warren was on. "You will have to leave the room, no one can be here except Warren and I."

The nurse obeyed, for some reason she knew that she should do as the girl said. Tempeste looked down at her roommate. She put her hands over his heart. A white light covered her body. Her head tilted back as stars formed in her eyes. The light quickly spread to Warren, his eyes shot open. She looked down at him tears forming in her eyes, her hands moving down his chest. She was absorbing the pain.

Her head fell down. She fell backwards on the floor a cloud covered her as a blanket as she lost consciousness.


	8. Changes

A/N: I'm so nice I'm giving you two chapters today. Tell me if I need to up the rating. Cause I might anyway here. Oh and if you read please review or I'll hunt you down. And if its not clear yet this is a Tempeste/ Warren fic.

CHAPTER 8

Changes

Warren had woken up to find Tempeste glowing. Hell to find himself glowing, then she passed out. Nurse Spex had just entered the room.

"Oh my, are you alright Mr. Peace?" She said walking over to Tempeste she grabbed a blanket and put it around her.

"Yes, I feel fine. I'm a little confused perhaps, but I'm not in any pain."

"Good then you can help me get Ms. Toireann up on the table."

"Right sorry." He lifted her easily realizing she was wearing no clothes.

"God, I hope she's okay. She appears to have transferred your wounds to herself. Though she's healing at a remarkable rate. Its just as I feared." Nurse Spex sat down across from Warren who was standing at the side of the table still.

"What? I thought you said she was healing." He was so confused, nothing about this made sense.

"Not that. How she's healing, how she healed you is what concerns me. Before she worked her little miracle, she had me promise not to talk about how she healed you. And now I know why."

"Why?"

"That's for her to tell you. But I will tell you this if she is who I think she is, she just risked a lot to save you. You might not know it Mr. Peace but you could have died if it wasn't for her. You have a good friend here. So don't mess it up." She spoke seriously as she got up to leave the room.

"My head hurts." Warren turned around to see Tempeste sitting up. " I want Advil."

"I think that can be arranged. How are you feeling?"

"Well like a dragon sat on me, you should be more careful you know. I can't save your butt all the time." She teased. "I would like some clothes too if possible."

"Right. I'll go and get some from the apartment. I'll be back soon. And maybe later you can tell me what's going on." He took his leave without allowing her to reply.

"Great. An explanation is deserved I suppose. I'll break it to him easy." She thought to herself.

"Hello, dear I thought you might like these for the headache." The nurse handed her to Advil and some water. "Where did Mr. Peace go?"

"To get me some clothes. Listen about this…" She didn't know how to go about this one.

"Dear, you owe me no explanation. I have a general idea of what happened as well as a general idea of who you are. But these things I shall keep to myself. Mr. Peace however will want some answers I'm sure. And in his position I don't think he'll have a problem with what you tell him."

"His position?"

"You don't know who he is do you?" The nurse looked surprised.

"Umm, I'm thinking not in the way you mean. Should I?"

"Well it looks like both of you will have some surprises tonight. You're fine to go when Mr. Peace comes with your clothes." She handed her a lollipop and left the room with a wave.

"Okay, well this is shaping up to be a lousy day." Tempeste thought to herself.


	9. Secrets and Surprises

A/N: A little reminder that the story has been in my head since I saw the film, so I didn't steal anything cept the Sky High characters and setting. Just so you know…

CHAPTER 9

Secrets and Surprises

After He had brought her clothes they had left in silence. Warren didn't dare push to hard on the subject. The rest of the day was pretty much spent in silence. It was good that today was their day off.

Tempeste was reading in her room until dinnertime when she came out to order a pizza. They ate together in the small dining area. They talked about little random things, but neither one mentioned the events of the day.

After she finished eating, she went into her room and closed the door. When Warren checked if she wanted anything, he found the room empty. He walked in to see if he was mistaken, but she was gone. The window was open and he realized she must have gone out that way.

He ran down stairs to check if she was nearby. He looked all around but saw no one. He was worried, he didn't know if she had healed completely yet. Finally he looked up at the stars in defeat and spotted her on the edge of the roof. He headed up to meet her.

"I was wondering how long you were going to look for me out there. I have to admit I was surprised that you saw me." Tempeste spoke without moving from her position on a blanket. "I suppose you want to talk."

"I won't push you here. But I would like to know what exactly happened today."

"Well, I can't blame you there. So here it is. Do you know what a Elemental Star is or a Star Elemental?" She was obviously nervous and hesitant.

"Not really, it sounds familiar though."

"That's okay few kids know what they are. We are a type of hybrid Elemental. In essence we have the power of the elements of the entire universe versus an Earth Elemental that has limited resources ours are infinite. However we have to grow to be this strong. And I haven't come into my powers in full yet. But I'm still stronger than the strongest Earth Elemental. Now that you know what I am it will be easier to explain how I healed you. It's a part of my empathetic abilities coupled with the fact as a Star I can alter matter, so generally I transferred your pain to me." She sat still waiting patiently for the teenage boy next to her to grasp the meaning of all she had said. She looked up at the stars and awaited the inevitable question to be asked.

"Okay……. I get the how and all. But why keep it a secret?" And there it was the question she really didn't want to answer.

"Because of I have been able to hide my identity for so long that I didn't want people to find out, not only about my power but about my family." She tilted her head down with a little shame.

"Jesus, I wish I could have done that, but by the time I came here everyone already knew my name and my face." He laughed at the idea. How much would have been different now if he had hidden his identity? "If you don't feel comfortable telling me why you wanted to hide, that's fine. But trust me I don't judge others based on their family."

"I've come this far might as well tell you the whole story." She took a deep breath and prepared herself. 'Do not cry.' She thought to herself before looking at Warren. "My Mother was a villain. She died when I was 7 years old. By the time I was born she was no longer in action, she gave all that up for me. But her best friend, whom I called my Uncle, did not follow her path. He too got married and had a little boy, but he thought that he needed to continue stealing to give his family what they disserved. Just like his father had done before him. Just as my grandfather had before my Mother." She paused as the memories came back in flashes.

"So far we have more in common then I thought. Go on." Warren had a warm smile on his face; he couldn't help but sympathize with this girl.

"My Mother saw that her best friend was becoming more and more like their fathers. This worried her, knowing that he was hurting his family that he loved so much. So we went to talk to him, despite the arguments my Father made against my Uncle. She loved her friend in a way my Father could not understand. She had convinced my Uncle to stop. After one last spree he would quit forever. But something went very wrong. I was sitting in his lap when the wall behind us came down. My Uncle handed me to my Mother and told us to leave. My Mother put me out of harm's way and went to my Uncle's side." God the pain was worse than she had thought all these years and everything was still so fresh in her mind.

"The Commander was the "hero" that knocked down the wall. My Mother begged him to leave her friend alone. He would do no more harm, she told him to no avail. The Commander did not listen and pushed her violently away. Because my Mother had given up her powers at my Father's will she had not received all of her ability. And when a Star is attacked without full power, the powers are summoned immediately. Under normal circumstances her powers would have come gradually over the course of a week. But because of the attack it came all at once and in her weakened state she did not survive the transfer. She screamed for my Uncle, but he was fighting with all his might. I ran from my hiding place trying to help my Uncle and my Mother. When the Commander hit the floor I went flying and would have died if my Uncle had not grabbed me before the metal reached my chest. He put me down and I ran to my Mother, but she was already dead." Tears fell freely down Tempeste's face now as she remembered her Mother on that cold floor, dead.

"I sobbed for both my Mother and my Uncle that day. He was sent to prison without being able to say goodbye to my Mother. He swore he would kill the Commander if he got the chance for ruining his family. And I too swore that that day would not be forgotten. Uncle Bar might have been a villain in the eyes of others but he was a hero to me." She had her heard in her hands now. Small whimpers could be barely heard.

"Uncle Bar?"

"Yes. His name was Barron Battle. My Mother's name Lashia." She said offhandedly as she fought to hide the pain and tears. "After that my Father moved us to the planet Halmata to live. If he had had his way I would not have used my powers ever again. But I was able to make up my own mind at 13. And I chose to learn to control my powers."

"Did you change your name?" He looked her over closely, tying the pieces together.

"Yes, I did to help hide my identity, my birth name was Daria, after my Mother's Father, Darithian. My Mother would understand what I've done. After all she did the same thing. She changed her last name rather than her first. Her real name was Lashia Star. My father didn't want any part of my name to do with her family, much less my grandfather. He was a Villain known as Dark Star."

"Okay, slow down a second here. Your Mother was Lashia. Her best friend was Barron Battle and your Grandfather is one of the most feared beings in the universe. Is this correct?" Under the circumstances he thought he was taking this very well. But he dared not rush her or scare her by interrupting. He knew how hard this was for her.

"Yes." She looked over at Warren; she looked into his eyes to see how he was taking all of this. It hit her. Why didn't she see it before? "Oh My Gods! Lacien? Well I see I'm not the only one who changed their name. No wonder you looked so familiar." She could barely believe the resemblance to his Father.

"It's been a long time since I've been called that. My Mother was never extremely happy that I was named after your Mother. And it's most definitely the first time in a very long time I've heard anyone say something good about my Father." He looked at the girl in front of him realizing she was a woman now. Far from the girl he played with when he was young.

She couldn't help it she hugged him as tight as she could, tears running down her cheeks. "I've missed you. I always hated my father for making me leave here. Cutting all ties I had to you." She pulled back realizing how impulsive it was to hug him. "Do remember? We were best friends once. Before everything happened. How is Uncle Bar?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him in almost 4 years now. He wasn't exactly happy about my Mother's choice on schools."

"Oh… It's his birthday tomorrow. I was going to visit, maybe you should come too. I was always the second best at calming him and you down. I guess I follow in my Mother's footsteps after all."

"I don't…" Warren and his father fought even when he was a child. And Lashia or Daria always spilt them up and made the peace. (No pun intended)

"It must be hard being locked up in there. Away from everything. WAIT!" Her eyes grew big as she grabbed his shoulders to look him in the eye. She was clearly concerned. "Has he told you?"

"Told me what?" He was most definitely confused, which seemed to be the theme of the day.

"About your powers."

"Well, I can throw fire its kind of self explanatory."

"Oh, no." She let him go and shook her head. "Oh, no no no. Well it's settled you must come with me tomorrow there is still much you do not know. Speaking of which, have you met your grandfather?"

"No, I haven't and I really don't know if seeing my Dad is a good idea." Warren didn't look up at her.

"Lacien!" She gave him the look that meant he wasn't going to win. "You must go. And it's probably good that your grandfather has not taken an interest in you. Though it is probable he will soon. Now it's been a long day and I'm going to bed." She got up went toward the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." He followed her down the stairs dreading the day to follow. He always had a weakness for her. He realized she looked much like her mother, except Tempeste was more beautiful. 'Mom is not going to be pleased.' He thought wryly to himself.

A/N: Its getting good now, at least I think so. I hope you like it so far. A few more explanations to come, in the next chapter. And many more surprises to follow. Mwahaha… Review if you like it… if you don't… go away. Oh and yes you were right, Barron is the Uncle. Good job Janfl! Till next time!

Khepyra


	10. Hi Dad

CHAPTER 10

Hi Dad

It was nice day and despite the fact Tempeste was happy, Warren was nervous about seeing his imprisoned Father.

"Good Morning, Lacien!" Tempeste had an understanding smile on her face. She knew this would be hard but it had to happen. Warren had a right to know the truth and to know his Father.

"I'd prefer you calling me Warren still. Okay?" He knew he sounded harsh but he couldn't help it.

"Fine. Coach called a few minutes ago and reluctantly excused us from class today. So we can go get this visit over before we have to go to work. Listen Warren I know how hard this is for you, and if you want you can be angry at me for making you go. But there are things you need to know and it is not my place to tell you." She was very close to Warren now and looking into his eyes. She lifted his chin a little to get a better look at his deep brown eyes. "He's not as bad as you've been made to believe. You should give him a chance, even if it's hard. I won't make you see him after today if it is not your will to do so. But I think you should know that he does love you very much." She stepped back giving him some room. He had never been too big on people invading his personal space.

"I know he loves me. Hell, my Mother reminds enough. And I know he loves her too, but that doesn't make the pain he's caused go away." His voice was cold, he had shut off.

"Fair enough. Your Mother visits him often still doesn't she?"

"Yes, every month."

"She's given him a chance, all I'm saying is maybe you should too." He would not reply and she knew it.

She marveled at how much he had changed yet stayed the same. He was stubborn like his Father. She prayed that she would be able to keep both Father and Son calm. She hoped that they would have the same weakness for her as they once had for her Mother.

"Can we go get this over now, please?" He knew he couldn't avoid his Father forever.

His best friend just came back into his life and as much as he wanted to smile and be happy, his pain kept him from doing so. He grabbed his coat, she followed suit. They left in silence. She pulled him into a closet, rather suddenly.

"What the Fuck?" He was clearly upset.

"Its faster if I teleport us there." She spoke calmly. She put her hand in his. "You're going to want to hold on."

"Fine." He let his scowl dissipate a little as he put his arm around her waist. She was just as warm as he was, and felt comforting.

They both felt a slight tingling sensation rising through their bodies as they traveled. They arrived in front of the prison in about 10 minutes. Warren tried getting used to feeling grounded again as Tempeste went over to the guard.

"Hi. I'm Daria Star here to see Barron Battle. This is his Son, Warren. Oh and we'd like it to be a private conversation." Warren was a tad surprised to hear how she spoke to the guard. After all he and his Mother had to stay in the waiting area during visits and it was far from private.

"Yes, of course. We'll set up a conference room for you immediately Ms. Star." The man went to work on arrangements and there were few tie-ups that were taken care of very quickly.

"How did you do that?"

"Mind manipulations." She said plainly.

"But people can't use their powers in here, it's like the detention room." He said quietly.

"He will have to learn not to underestimate me. I'm stronger than the others and I can use my powers here. It's mind over matter." She smiled as they were led to a conference room made of unbreakable glass. She saw he was chained. "Those aren't necessary, we're family." She said sweetly referring to the bonds. They were removed and the

guards left.

"My sweet girl. It's been so long and you bring my son. A miracle worker just like your Mother." He gave Tempeste a hug and went over to his son who was scowling from his seat at the table. "Hello, Warren. I might as well apologize for our little spat now, rather than wait. I am sorry, you know my temper." He shook his head wearily.

"It's fine." Warren would not look up.

"This place has had its wear on you Barron. You seem tired." Her voice was soft.

"Weak, I seem weak. My strength is absent it seems along with my powers."

"Speaking of which, that is why I was able to get Warren to come. You two have some things to talk about. Isn't that right?" She gave a look of disapproval. He should have told his son these things long ago.

"Ah, I knew there must be an alternative reason he was dragged here. How much does he know?"

"Very little. It is your duty to inform him of his heritage, not mine." She sat back in her chair this might take a while.

"Good." He smiled sarcasically. "Well I'm gathering he knows what you are."

"Yes, I know that she is a Elemental Star. What does this have to do with me?" Warren patience was wearing thin.

"Well…." Might as well be blunt. "You are a Fire Star. You too shall come into your powers very soon. Unfortunately I never reached full potential, but you my son will be very very very powerful. Just like my Father, though it is said you will be stronger than him." He was a proud parent all right. He knew his son would be a great man and it made him proud.

"Who exactly is my Grandfather?"

"Ferakai Mars is your Grandfather. Perhaps that school of yours has taught of him. He is a great man on my home planet of Natura. Or rather I should say he is a feared man. He was best friends with Darithian Star, who is quite well known through the worlds. Together they wrecked havoc for centuries. Yes, I said centuries. Once your powers come in full both of you will be immortal. Our two families have been friends for thousands of years. Each generation finding a true friend in the opposite family."

"So, generally my family has had a bad rep. for a while." Warren had a wry smile on his face. Now it was complete, his family tree was worse than anyone thought. "Weren't they known for like blowing up a planet?" He said recalling something from Hero History class.

"Very good. Yes, when they were coming into their powers. They learned the hard way that their tempers could do great terror, if it was directed at someone or something."

"A bad temper has always run in our families along with power." Tempeste chimed in laughing to herself. "Now do you see why you had to come here?"

"Yeah, I guess. Tempeste said something about Ferakai showing an interest in me. Why?"

"That one's simple. An Heir, not only to his power, but his money." Barron looked at his son realizing what his father could do to change him. He had messed the kid up badly enough as is. "If he comes to you and you have not come into your powers yet stay away from him. He is dangerous."

"Yes, I fear that both Darithian and Ferakai will show up very soon. Though I only fear that Ferakai will do something drastic. Darithian's temper has calmed through the years, unlike his friend. I sense danger approaching as well though its source is hard to locate." Tempeste spoke thoughtfully as well as carefully. Things were about to happen and she could practically taste her mortality.

"Yes, there has been a lot of rumors of late. You I see have the same gifts as your Mother. She could always tell when it was about to get bad. Warren you should listen to this one, be smarter than me in that aspect at least." His son smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Yes, I promise I will listen to her. It's almost time for us to go. We have to work tonight. We work at a club called the Wolf Moon."

"Both of us are entertainment as well. Your son is an excellent singer!" Tempeste nudged

Warren's arm playfully.

"I wish I could see you perform. Maybe you could tape it for me." Sadness tinged his voice.

"Nah, you can just catch the live show." Tempeste said casually as she headed to the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Warren and Barron spoke at the same time.

"Oh, you'll see. Come now Warren." She took his arm and teleported back home.


	11. Work Again

CHAPTER 11

Work Again

When they arrived at the Wolf Moon things were hectic. Poor Aqua and Layla were practically running to keep up; behind the bar Aithine and Dean weren't doing much better. Both Tempeste and Warren went to work immediately. Everyone was really busy for another hour, but things finally started to settle down. And everyone needed a break, especially Layla who once again seemed bothered by something.

"Layla, are you okay?" Tempeste whispered to not draw attention.

"I'm fine." She replied with one of the fakest smiles. Tempeste pulled her to the back room.

"Okay, what's going on? You can't fool me here."

"Well…" She started to frown miserably. "It's Will, we've been going out since freshman year. And now I just don't know." She shook her head and suddenly focused her eyes on something. Tempeste followed her eyes to see what she was looking at. It was Ricky, the drummer.

"And I'm sure that Ricky hasn't been helpful in your dilemma."

"What? No he has nothing to do with…." Tempeste looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Fine. No me being extremely attracted to Ricky doesn't help. I just don't know what to do. I mean I only have one more year in high school and I've only dated one guy."

"To be honest sweetie, I think Will's losing interest too. I'd just break it off. Listen if you want to talk see me after work. Okay?" Layla nodded. "Good, I have to get back to work." Tempeste waved as she headed over to a table that had just been occupied.

She had just set drinks down on the table when she saw Will walk in. 'This should be interesting.' She thought to herself. It got worse when she saw he was with Natia, Warren's ex- girlfriend. She went over immediately before Warren or Layla saw them.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said pushing Will. She could take him if it came to that.

"Just hanging out, Where's Layla?" He ignored her and moved to sit at an empty table.

"Get out of here both of you. You will not cause an uproar here." She said pointing at the door. She would have no problem asking Damian, the bouncer to take them out. Unfortunately Layla was already approaching the table, and she didn't look happy.

"What the hell?" She said looking at the bleach blonde sitting next to him.

"Layla we need to talk."

"The hell we do. We're through. And I'd get out of here now if I were you." Now she looked plain resolute.

All the staff was hovering very near. Layla was their friend and she would not get hurt while they were around. Ricky had already powered up, which was unusual. He could create energy balls of pure electricity. It was clear now that he had a thing for Layla too.

"I'd do as she says. Cause you two are outnumbered by a lot." Tempeste picked him up by the collar and let him go. He gave in and started to leave. Natia on the other hand was too stupid to. "Get out now. Cause I have every reason to kill you. So don't give me the chance." She knew about how she had used Warren not too long ago and it made her angry as all hell.

"Relax hunny, no harm done. Besides I doubt you could take me. But I'll leave just cause I can." She said it with an air of superiority. Tempeste had had enough. Her temper could be restrained for only so long.

"Oh really." She dug her long nails into the other girl's arm. She let out a little scream, as the blood started to pour down her arm and onto the floor. Tempeste started to whisper in her ear "If you ever show your slutty little ass around here again. I'll finish you off. Slowly and I'll enjoy it. Now leave." She threw her on the ground. "Layla could you grab the mop for me, we can't have this stain." She put on a smile.

She had won the blonde had gotten the message and had left with Will on her arm. Good God he had to be stupid to be with her. Oh well. After cleaning up the blood on the floor, she went over to the bar to check on Warren.

"So did you do that for me or Layla." He spoke with his head down cleaning a glass.

"Both, plus she was just pissing me off. You know me I can't hold in my temper forever. I'm just glad I didn't break a nail."

"Good to see some things don't change." He smirked as he looked into her eyes. He was upset. "In the future though, I can handle my own battles."

"But your battles are my battles and vice versa. We're a team and I can't stand to see you in pain. So I acted to protect two of my friends from pain. I'm not going to stop trying to protect my friends. But next time I'll let you get a few punches in too." She nudged his shoulder.

"Thanks, and your right. I would have done the same thing if it had been reversed. Hell I probably would have reacted worse than you actually." He grinned at the thought.

"True. Well I have to get back to work."

The rest of the night was pretty dull. Though it was clear Ricky and Layla were getting along very well. Aqua and Aithine were bickering as usual. And by the end of the night everyone was about to drop dead on the floors from exhaustion.

When Tempeste got home she started making phone calls. She was speaking in a strange language though and Warren couldn't understand her. He wondered what she was up to. After an hour on the phone, she headed to bed.

"What were you doing?" He leaned against his door jam.

"A favor, you'll see." She gave him a hug and ran into her room shutting the door behind her.

A/N: More soon I promise. I know it wasn't as eventful, but I needed you to see her temper when it came to Warren and because a couple of friends have been bugging me about leaving Layla's problem unfinished, so here it is be happy. Till next time. Oh and I expect more reviews here people. If I don't get them the next chapter will be short and a cliffhanger. Ha, so review a lot

Khepyra


End file.
